Still Bitter
by Gia-XY
Summary: "Saat itu, kau duduk meringkuk di sini sambil menatap ke arah kota. Saat kupanggil, kau malah memanggilku dengan nama Kiryuu."/ Shounen-ai. Game character (Konami/The Red Hat Guy) as main lead. Valentine Fiction.


**Still Bitter**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

"Saat itu, kau duduk meringkuk di sini sambil menatap ke arah kota. Saat kupanggil, kau malah memanggilku dengan nama Kiryuu."

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's **_©_Takahashi Kazuki, Hikokubu Masahiro &amp; Satou Masahi_

_**Tag Force**__&amp; The Red Hat Guy/Konami______Konami_

**.**

**Warning:**

_Fanon, AR, Shounen-ai, Game Character, OOC, Some non-formal language, Maybe some typo(s), Vocabulary Crisis, DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

"Yuusei …."

"…."

_Klang! Klang!_

"Kau dengar aku, Yuusei?"

"…."

_Grek! Grek!_

"Oi …, Yuusei …."

"…."

_Srak! Srak!_

"…."

Sumpah, entah sudah berapa kali Nerve, Taka, dan Blitz berusaha memanggil Yuusei, namun yang mereka dapat daritadi hanyalah suara obeng dan perkakas lainnya yang digerakkan Yuusei untuk membuat _D-Wheel_. Yuusei, betapa tidak sopannya dirimu. Konsentrasi, sih, boleh …. Tetapi, kasihan, 'kan, teman-temanmu yang sejak tadi tidak kauacuhkan?

"Konami, cepatlah pulang …," harap ketiganya bersamaan. Eh, tunggu …, siapa itu Konami?

Konami, ia pertama kali muncul di hadapan teman-teman Yuusei dua bulan setelah _Team Satisfaction_-salah satu duel gang di Satellite yang beranggotakan Kiryuu Kyousuke, Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas, dan Crow Hogan-sukses bubar karena ketuanya ditangkap oleh pasukan _Security_. Saat itu, Konami mengaku bahwa ia berasal dari kota dan pindah ke satellite karena memiliki alasan sendiri. Awalnya, Konami mengaku bahwa ia hanya ingin menumpang semalam sebelum mencari tempat tinggal di sana. Namun, rencana itu berubah seiring berjalan waktu. Yah, salah satu faktornya adalah Rally yang bersikeras supaya Konami tinggal dengan mereka. Tetapi, itu bukan faktor utama. Apa faktor utamaya? Yuusei ….

Sebelum Konami datang, Yuusei selalu terlihat depresi akibat ditahannya Kyousuke oleh _Security_. Sampai akhirnya, tepat di hari saat Konami datang, Yusei tidak kembali juga sampai malam. Teman-temannya pun khawatir kalau-kalau Yuusei depresi dan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Saat itulah, semuanya dimulai. Konami-yang merasa berutang budi pada teman-teman Yuusei-pergi mencari Yuusei. Dan-ehem-di tengah hujan. Saat Konami kembali, Yuusei sudah ada di gendongan pria itu, pingsan karena kedinginan di tengah hujan. Setidaknya, itu kata Dokter Schmitt yang saat itu memeriksa keadaan Yuusei.

Seminggu setelah kejadian hujan itu, teman-teman Yuusei sadar, Yuusei tampak lebih menurut kalau bersama Konami. Aneh, 'kan? Padahal Yuusei dan Konami baru kenal seminggu. Semuanya lebih mencurigakan saat Yuusei menyetujui pendapat Rally untuk mengizinkan Konami tinggal bersama mereka. Padahal, sebelum ini, Yuusei tampak tak pernah peduli pada apa pun di sekitarnya.

Kalau menurut pendapat Nerve, itu karena Konami dan Yuusei tidak jauh berbeda. Spesifikasinya, karena sifat mereka mirip. Mereka sama-sama pendiam yang misterius. Tetapi, alasan sesungguhnya? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Kami pulang!" Nerve, Taka, dan Blitz langsung menoleh begitu mendengar teriakan Rally menggema di ruangan. Benar saja, Rally sudah kembali dengan Konami yang menyusul di belakangnya sambil membawa dua kantung plastik penuh berisi berbagi macam benda. Yuusei sendri, masih tampak belum beralih dari _D-Wheel_ merah kesayangannya yang bahkan belum selesai.

"Konami!" Bahkan, saat yang lain sudah menghambur untuk mlihat benda-benda yang dibawa Konami dan Rally dari tempat pembuangan Neo Domino, Yuusei masih saja mengurus _D-Wheel_-nya-seakan telinganya tuli untuk mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

Ah, bahkan, saat mencari barang pun, hanya meraba-raba sekitar tanpa berpaling dari D-Wheel-nya.

Yuusei baru menoleh saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menempel di pipinya.

"Konami ..." Hanya itu yang Yuusei ucapkan saat ia melihat Sang Pria bertopi merah menempelkan kaleng kosong tepat di pipi kanannya.

"Hei, berhentilah sebentar setelah kau memasang kalengnya. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ucap Konami sambil tersenyum kecil. Yuusei terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Namun, setelah mengambil kaleng dari tangan Konami, Yuusei kembali menoleh ke arah _D-Wheel_-nya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda dengan wajah serius.

Heh, tipikal Yuusei ….

Namun, satu hal yang diyakini Konami dan keempat lelaki lainnya. Yuusei pasti akan berhenti setelah selesai memasang kalengnya.

**~XxX~**

Sebuah gedung tua yang sudah hancur di sana sini. Itu merupakan hal yang biasa di Satellite. Namun, walau keadaannya sama saja dengan gedung lain, ada yang berbeda dengan gedung yang didatangi Yuusei dan Konami.

"Konami …. Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini …?" Yuusei menundukkan kepalanya begitu ia dan Konami sampai ke lantai paling atas gedung tak beratap itu. Konami yang tadinya menatap ke arah matahari yang sedang terbenam, menoleh ke arah Yuusei. kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung celana _jeans_ panjangnya.

"Tidak ingat? Kita pertama kali bertemu di sini dua tahun lalu," ujar Konami. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sementara itu, Yuusei terdiam.

"Saat itu, kau duduk meringkuk di sini sambil menatap ke arah kota. Saat kupanggil, kau malah memanggilku dengan nama Kiryuu," cerita Konami. Refleks, wajah Yuusei memerah. Apa? Ia tidak pernah dengar cerita itu! Tidak, ia memang ingat ia pernah duduk-menangis di tengah hujan-di sana-markas _Team Satisfaction_-sambil mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyousuke. Tetapi, ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu Konami di sana. Yang terakhir ia ingat hanyalah ia berhalusinasi Kyousuke menghampirinya sambil memanggil namanya sebelum ia akhirnya ping-jangan-jangan …!

"Setelah itu kau malah pingsan. Saat kutanya siapa itu Kiryuu pada yang lainnya, mereka hanya diam atau mengalihkan topik. Yah, itu memang bukan urusanku, sih." Konami terkekeh kecil. Sesaat setelah itu, ia sadar, Yuusei sama sekali tidak bicara setelah ia membahas tentang kejadian dua tahun lalu itu. Saat ia melihat Yuusei, kedua manik biru laut Yuusei sudah menatapnya dan melebar tak percaya. Setelah itu, Yuusei terduduk lemas sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Yuusei, ada apa?" Konami berjalan menghampiri Yuusei dengan wajah khawatir. Ia bejongkok di depan Yuusei sambil menatap Sang Mekanik. Sementara itu, yang ditatap malah menundukkan wajahnya sampai poninya menutupi kedua manik biru lautnya.

"Yuuse-"

"Konami, kau mirip dengannya …," bisik Yuusei lirih. Konami mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Mirip? Dengan siapa?

"Kiryuu … Kyousuke …. Jadi, waktu itu bukan Kiryuu …." Konami terdiam. Dari nada bicara Yuusei, ia mendengar sedikit kekecewaan. Siapa sebenarnya Kiryuu yang dimaksud Yuusei? Ah, tetapi, ia tak punya hak untuk tahu. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Yuusei, kenapa ia harus tahu?

"Datang saat aku depresi, membawaku keluar dari depresi dengan cara yang sama, memperlakukanku dengan cara yang sama. Apa … kau akan berakhir sama sepertinya …?" Konami terdiam mendengar ucapan Yuusei. Tidak, ia tidak tahu soal Kiryuu yang disebut-sebut oleh Yuusei. Tetapi, dari cara Yuusei berbicara, satu hal yang Konami tahu. Sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi pada Kiryuu Kyousuke.

Yuusei mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau tidak membawa cokelat untukku, 'kan?" Tanya Yuusei. Konami terdiam sebentar, sebelum merogoh kantungnya.

"Kenapa kautahu aku membawa cokelat untukmu?" Tanya Konami sabil mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat dari kantung celananya. Yuusei kembali terdiam. Sepertinya Konami juga tahu hari itu hari apa ….

"Ini hari apa, Konami?" Tanya Yuusei pelan. Yuusei bukannya tak tahu itu hari apa. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apa jawaban Konami.

"Hari _Valentine_, 'kan? Hari kasih sayang," jawab Konami. Kenapa Yuusei menanyakan hal itu mendadak? Apa ada sesuatu dengan _valentine_?

"Aku tidak suka cokelat. Kautahu apa alasnnya?" tanya Yuusei lagi. Konami terlihat agak kaget saat Yuusei berkata ia tidak suka cokelat. Dan lagi, ia merasa, ada alasan khusus kenapa Yuusei tidak menyukai makanan manis itu.

"Aku tidak suka rasa pahit dan manis. Dan, cokelat merupakan perpaduan dari kedua rasa itu. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah mau makan cokelat-kecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Awalnya, hanya itu alasannya." Yuusei terdiam sejenak. Konami sendiri hanya diam, menunggu Yuusei kembali berbicara. Dalam keadaan itu, Konami tahu. Yuusei butuh teman untuk mendengarkannya.

"Lalu, seseorang menyadarkanku. Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak pernah bisa membenci keduanya. Manis, selalu mengingatkanku pada hal-hal manis yang dilakukannya. Pahit, mengingatkanku pada kenyataan dan kenangan pahit yang datang setelah berbagai kenangan manis yang dibuatnya. Manis selalu bersifat sementara, dan pahit selalu menyakitkan. Pada kenyataannya pun, cokelat hanyalah kepahitan yang ditutupi oleh hal-hal manis. Walau begitu …, ironisnya …, aku tetap tak dapat membencinya … setiap mengingatnya …."

Jujur, Konami bingung. Kata-kata Yuusei berputar-putar, ambigu. Kalimat Yuusei agak sulit diartikan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang dapat Konami simpulkan. Kiryuu Kyousuke adalah orang yang berharga bagi Yuusei. Bisa membuat Yuusei yang pendiam dan selalu berwajah datar sampai seperti ingin menangis begitu, pasti Kyousuke adalah orang yang sangat teramat berarti bagi Yuusei. Ya, Yuusei terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Maaf …, lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Pasti membingungkan," gumam Yuusei sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali memasang wajah datar tipikalnya, kemudian menatap cokelat di tangan Konami.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau memberiku cokelat? Sepertinya kau hanya memberi permen untuk yang lain." Konami masih diam, masih bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah mendengar cerita Yuusei tadi. Apa benar ia bisa melupakannya begitu saja? Ah, mungkin ia memang harus melupakannya, setidaknya untuk saat itu.

"Kehadiranmu sangat berarti, jadi …. Ah! Bukan maksudku yang lain tidak berarti! Maksudku-"

"Fft …! Ahaha …! Aku mengerti, Konami. Tidak usah panik begitu," sela Yuusei sambil menahan tawanya. Konami menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sendiri. Haduh, ia jadi malu rasanya ….

"Lagipula, bagiku, kau juga _partner_-ku yang berharga." Tanpa aba-aba, Yuusei langsung mengambil cokelat di tangan Konami dan membuka bungkusnya, membuat Konami agak kaget.

"He-hei! Bukannya kau tidak-"

"_Truffle_?" Yuusei mengambil salah satu cokelat truffle yang ada di dalam kotak berisi empat butiran cokelat bulat itu. Setelah itu, Yuusei memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Memasukkannya ke mulut dalam satu lahapan.

"Yuusei …, kenapa kaumakan …?" tanya Konami sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yuusei dengan wajah horor. Bukannya menjawab, Yuusei menjilat ujung jarinya yang sedikit dikotori oleh cokelat, membuat wajah Konami memerah.

"Ternyata memang pahit …," bisik Yuusei pelan, tetapi cukup untuk didengar telinga tajam Konami.

"A-apa?! Pah-"

Sebelum Konami sempat bicara lebih jauh, Yuusei memasukkan satu butir cokelat lainnya ke dalam mulut Konami.

"Manis, kok. Tenang saja," ujar Yuusei sambil terkekeh kecil. Konami mendengus kesal dengan perilaku Yuusei. Ia mengunyah cokelatnua dengan wajah kesal. Yuusei bikin panik saja, sih!

"Soal hari ini, lupakan saja, ya …," pinta Yuusei. Konami kembali mengernyit heran. Soal hari itu? Soal cerita Yuusei maksudnya? Mengulag permintaan yang sama sampai dua kali. Apa sebegitu inginnya Yuusei agar Konami tidak memikirkan soal masalahnya?

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan _D-Wheel_ itu." Yuusei berdiri dari tempatnya sambil menatap Konami. Mau tak mau, Konami pun ikut berdiri.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Demi mengambil kembali _Stardust_ …." Yuusei mengepalkan sebelah tangannya erat-erat, menahan amarahnya mengingat perlakuan salah seorang sahabatnya dua tahun lalu.

"Ayo." Sebelum Konami sempat berkomentar, Yuusei dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya, disusul oleh Konami.

Konami masih memikirkan ucapan Yuusei sebelum ini. Melupakan soal hari itu, ya? Seharusnya, mudah saja bagi Konami. Toh, soal cokelat, Kiryuu Kyousuke, dan kejadian yang menimpa Kyousuke, sama sekali bukan urusannya. Namun …, ia rasa, untuk kali ini, semuanya tak semudah itu walau semua hal-hal itu tak ada hubungannya dengannya …. Masalahnya adalah, semua hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Fudou Yuusei …. Dan, Konami-entah kenapa-selalu ingin tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Yuusei-walau ia berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya. Ada satu alasan dari rasa penasaran Konami itu.

Konami tidak bisa membiarkan Yuusei menanggung semua bebannya sendirian, walau Yuusei sudah biasa melakukan hal itu. Pada dasarnya, Konami tahu. Yuusei itu rapuh, lemah. Hanya saja, Yuusei selalu sukses menutupinya dari orang lain-selain Konami tentunya.

"Konami, langkahmu …." Konami tersentak saat mendengar suara Yuusei. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Di belakang, Yuusei sedang berusaha berjalan mengejar Konami dengan langkah cepat. Haduh, Konami sepertinya terlalu banyak berpikir sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Ah! Maaf!" Konami pun melambatkan langkahnya sampai Yuusei berhasil menyusul ke sebelahnya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu kalau _D-Wheel_-ku sudah selesai …," gumam Yuusei. Dari wajahnya, Yuusei memang terlihat seperti sedang serius. Namun, pada kenyataannya, Konami tahu, Yuusei sedang bercanda. Konami pun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba," canda Konami sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yuusei. Ah, sedikit kerugain bagi Yuusei karena ia lebih pendek dari Konami ….

Yuusei tersenyum kecil ke arah Konami.

"Terima kasih …, untuk banyak hal …."

Konami mebalas senyuman Yuusei.

"Kembali."

**.**

_"Yuusei …, kau benar-benar pengkhianat …."_

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

SAYA TIDAK TAHU SOAL SUARA TERAKHIR YANG SAYA SELIPKAN ITU! TIDAK MAU TAHU SOALNYA! ABAIKAN SAJAAAAA!

Ukh, saya kurang yakin ini _Valentine Fiction_. Jadinya rada gak sesuai harapan. Tapi, lumayanlah. Walau, pasti banyak hal yang gak dimengerti pas baca. =w=

Yah, intinya, terima kasih sudah membaca _fic_ ini. Walau saya tahu, banyak kesalahan di sini, karena saya ngetiknya sambil nahan mules di perut. Sekali lagi, _thanks for reading_!


End file.
